ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sumo Slammers (Classic)
Sumo Slammers 'is a large franchise spawning up to video games, trading card games, tv shows, movies, mp3 players, etc., which appears often in the Ben 10 series, of which Ben Tennyson is a huge fan. 'Video game Sumo Slammer Smackdown (video game), in which Sumo Slammer main character Ishiyama, fights and battles against the shape-shifter Kenko, his arch enemy. In the episode Game Over, Ben and Gwen wound up in the video game when Ben attempting to use Upgrade to cheat at the game is struck by lightning whilist playing. The Omnitrix is altered to make Ben find the Omnitrix tokens Omnitrix shaped upgrades that transforms Ben into his aliens eventually collecting Fourarms, Cannonbolt and Upgrade which he uses to trounce Kenko and escape the game. It is one of Ben's favorite games. There are many games with ordinary action mentioned in Framed. Card Game There are three known colors of card shown in the series: SUMO Blue The most common card. SUMO Red The second most common and rare card. SUMO Gold The rarest card. It's first seen in Washington B.C. 'Sumo Slammer DigiDownloader' This device downloads songs from Sumo Slammer Smackdown. 'Arcade Games' In the episode Kevin 11, Ben went Ghostfreak to play a game in a four star hotel when he wasn't allowed into the arcade because of that very video game and promptly caused himself, Max and Gwen to be thrown out after Max already paid for the Room. 'TV Series' In the episode Monster Weather, is revealed that there is also a Sumo Slammer TV show. Ben references Alien Force while watching the show. The version of Sumo Slammers that he watches now is called Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation. Hero Generation was the working name for Alien Force. It takes place 5 years later than the original Sumo Slammers series, with the villain from the original joining up with the Hero, a reference to Kevin joining up with Ben in Alien Force. Ben even references how Alien Force wasn't as popular as the original, by saying that Hero Generation was all messed up and what not. Then he talks about another series that will come after Hero Generation which will be more like the original, referring to ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien''. (Possibly the third series of Sumo Slammers will be Sumo Slammers: Evolution, as Evolution was the working title for Ultimate Alien.) 'Movies' In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Ben mentions there will be a Sumo Slammer movie, which made Kevin seemed excited. In Duped, Ben watched a Sumo Slammers movie in 3D, where he and the other viewers used 3D glasses with built in Samurai-like hair. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Jimmy Jones told Ben that theres a new sequel movie called Sumo Slammers 2: Electric Slammero Toys In Voided, Gwen thinks Ben's Sumo Slammer Action Figures are dolls. 'Trivia' *Kevin appears to have been a fan of Sumo Slammer as a kid, but appears to have lost interest in it. *Ben mentioned in The Final Battle: Part 1 that there is a sequel series of the Sumo Slammers show. He mentions that evil bad-guy, Kenko, the Shapeshifter has joined Ishiyama and also the sequel isn't as good as the original which is a nod to Ben and Kevin as they were enemies in the original series but have teamed up in the sequel series. *In the episode Duped when Ben was watching a Sumo Slammers movie in the theatre he and the audience said, "it's slammer time!", another parody of the series being that his catch phrase is "it's hero time!". *In Vengance Of Vilgax: Part 1, Kevin seems excited about a Sumo Slammers movie that Ben mentions. In The Final Battle: Part 1, he leaves Ben's house while Ben watches Sumo Slammers. As he leaves, Kevin quotes "I'm surrounded by nerds," namely Ben and his Sumo Slammers craze. *The company purposly includes one bad episode every season to boost interest (claim made by Ben). *The Sumo Slammers TV series makes a lot of reference to the Ben 10 series where Ben claims that the sequel series have Kenko joining forces with Ishiyama (reference to Ben and Kevin's alliance earlier in the series) as well as the series which is not as good (reference to Ben 10: Alien Force's popularity) as the original, there is a second sequel which was said to be more like the original which references Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. robo sumos.jpg|Robo sumos flying robo.jpg|Flying robo sumos Category:Cleanup Category:Browse Category:Video Games